Baby, Forbidden Love is the Best Kind
by Splenda
Summary: .RoyxRiza. Office lovin' always seems to be the best kind there is. Hush, can you keep the hidden kisses a secret? .Drabbles.
1. Mistletoe

Author's Note: Decided after looking at my stats for 'Left' to turn this into a drabble book, so this is now my Royai drabble collection. This one is for Christmas, duh. Forgive me, haven't written them in a while. Meant to be cute, so fuck the here and there OOC. Oh, and too flipping bad FMA doesn't have holidays. In this fic, **they do.**

Roy wore a stupid grin when he knocked on his 1st Lieutenant's door. It was borderline pleased, yet with the faintest hints of self-satisfaction. In other words, a typical Roy smile. There was some bustling behind the door and Hayate's familiar barks started up. Small paws scampered across the floor until there was a small 'bam' where the pup crashed into the door. This was followed by quick unlocking and Riza's head popped out.

"Colonel?" She looked up at him in surprise as if his visit was the last thing she had expected. None the less, she allowed him into her almost too-clean room. Behind him, she shut the door again.

Something tugged on his foot and Roy looked down to see Hayate nudging him for a pet. Chuckling, he kneeled down and scratched the dog, before it padded back over to Riza's side.

"Is there something wrong Colonel?"

"Nope, not at all." Roy stood straight again and looked down at her. This was the part of the conversation where they both stood, waiting for the other to say something. It was Roy that eventually took the honors.

From behind him, he pulled out a torn and shredded up, dead looking leaf thing. He held it up and grinned.

"Mistletoe Hawkeye! You know what happens when two people are caught under mistletoe right?"

"They kiss. But that's if, and only if what they're standing under is mistletoe. That's parsley."

Roy looked up at the dangling wilted vegetable and frowned. Havoc was an asshole. He'd get a mouthful for this stunt. Tossing it into a trashcan about two feet away, he started back to the door. He would at least attempt to leave with _half_ of his dignity in tact.

Passing Riza, he heard her mutter, "Idiot," as he could have guessed she would. What surprised him was what he would have never expected out of her.

She leaned up and placed a small, dry kiss on his cheek for a tenth of a millisecond. Looking at her with a mostly dropped jaw, she merely pointed at the door and lowered her voice.

"The troupe of yours is waiting about five feet from my door. Figured I couldn't let you go back there without looking like a partial man."


	2. Return Two Years Too Late

Disclaimer: Yeah, like a sixteen-year-old would own Fullmetal Alchemist…

Author's Note: Yeah, I um… though about this while trying to think of a good plot for the end of this other story I'm writing... Also, I think I might have a spoiler or two in here...

Two years. It had been two long damn years. Two years since the final fight with the Fuhrer. Two years since Dante had lived. Two years since Al had been the Philosopher's Stone. Two years since the military's famous Roy Mustang had left.

He had turned and left to the Northern Borders without a word to anyone. Where he had been living, nobody knew. People had searched, but nothing ever turned up. That was until…

The funeral was larger then anyone could have guessed. Blue uniformed men arrived. People who seemed almost as mysterious as his death journeyed to bid their good-byes. The now slightly older Elysia Hughes, along with Mrs. Gracia Hughes came. Hell, even the Elric brothers had come.

But all of them were moved aside as one person stepped forward to look at the headstone. Burgundy optics watched the ground, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Golden strands blocked her vision of everyone around her. Like she wanted to see them. No, that wasn't it. She didn't want them to see her like this.

Stopping, she finally raised her head enough to see the burial site. It was simple. A grey headstone, a small boutique placed by Elysia. The casket had already been buried, leaving behind a fresh scent of wet dirt.

She stood there, staring down at it all. Silence threatened the crowd. Even the occasional sobs had stopped as she stood there. They all waited. Waiting for what exactly, they weren't sure. For her to make a move. For her to say something. But the longer they stood there, the more awkward the silence became. And so they waited for moments on end. And finally, a mumbled word came from her lips.

The group looked up to see if she would repeat herself. And she did.

"Bastard!" A few gasps escaped people's lips when they heard the terrible curse she threw at the dead man's grave.

"Bastard!" she repeated. "I hate you! Leave for two years and then return, dead? Who the _hell_ do you think you are? Just to leave us all. To leave me? You left without saying good-bye, and now I'll leave you the same way. Damn it Roy Mustang! I hate you!"

Everyone's eyes were on her. The sudden outburst had shaken them all. None had expected her to come through with such cold spite. They knew she had resented him for a time. After all, the man had left her without whispering a word of where he was off to. And most knew how bad it had broken her.

Silently, groups of people started to leave. Only one person stayed rooted to their spot. Her lone figure stayed there, standing in front of his grave, willing herself to move. The sun had started to dip low into the horizon. Her shadow had grown long and cast an eerie shadow on the ground.

Finally, she dropped to her knees, burying her face in her hands. A fresh wave of tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. Howls of pure sorrow echoed across the empty burial ground. Shoulders shook with every sob.

But even with all the sadness that tore at her heart, it was nothing compared to her raw, cruel, rage. Fists dug into the ground and she looked at the headstone. It swam in her still tear filled vision. Eyes narrowed and at that moment all her hatred and rage became evident.

This man had left her. She had… had loved him and he left! Damn it she hated him!

"Bastard," she whispered once more. The night sky had taken over. Glowing moon cast a silvery glow down onto the woman below.

"Damn it," her voice was soft, barely a whisper this time. "Why do I still love you?"

Author's Note: Yep, that was it. Sorry, it's kind of crap...


	3. Dreams

Author's Note: Yea, so I got the idea from reading another fanfiction. I sadly can not find it, but I believe it was claled Fiction...

This is being reposted under my drabble book! So if you believe you have read this before, you most likely have!!! I'm reposting it here.

* * *

Just a simple motion away. It's as easy as closing your eyes and falling into the deepest realms of your utmost desires. Where everything is possible and nothing is no longer a word.

Dragons can fly and eat cotton candy clouds. Handsome knights can come to the rescue of maidens in distress. Passion, mystery, horror, comedy. Dreams bring on the impossible and play it through your mind like a drive-in theatre. The world just simply drops away and you're left with your hearts whim to go and explore someplace that no human being has ever gone before.

The rules of society just drop away. Reality has no bounds on you. Magic and a splash of color are added until the complexity of it all just totally overwhelms you.

And then… you wake up. The dreams are shattered into millions of glass shards, never to be placed together again. Dragons don't fly and princesses don't need rescuing. There are rules to abide by and the world isn't as colorful. It's dull and lifeless compared to the alternate dimension reached only by sleep. It's a let down. A heart break. A stab in the back.

Riza was living a dream she hoped to never wake up from. Everything seemed possible in his arms. No place was blocked and the world was open for them and only them.

And with every kiss she fell deeper and deeper into a dream that was so close to crashing. But for the moment she could enjoy it all and hope that she would stay sleeping just a little while longer, just to stay in his arms a little bit longer. Just to look up and see those dazzling ink stained eyes looking back at hers. Just to run her hands through his raven hair and lean in close for anther heated kiss.

With every breath she was more and more taken away.

With every touch…

Every smile…

Every look…

Deeper and deeper she traveled through the foggy dreams, never wanting to come out. She loved the feeling of the rule-free world. The way she could love him and not be chastised by the rules she knew were so bluntly clear. The chains that pulled them apart were able to be cut and they could run into each others arms.

But like all dreams, this one would soon come to a close and Riza would be falling again. The warmth he gave her would vanish in an instant and she would be left craving more, clinging to the last hopes that she would be lulled into a sleep again.

Sadly, Riza knew it wasn't true. And she knew that once this dream was over and they were awake, back in the real world again, rules would apply. And they would be torn apart.

But for right now, she could at least savor what remained of the dream she held so close to her heart.


End file.
